


Pagkatapos ng Klase

by para_sa_pilipit



Series: After School Sessions [1]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_sa_pilipit/pseuds/para_sa_pilipit
Summary: Palaging hinihintay ni Joven si Vicente pagkatapos ng klase.





	Pagkatapos ng Klase

**Author's Note:**

> Sinulat ko 'to noong Dec. tapos nakalimutan tapos ito sinulat ko bilang drabble. 'Di talaga ako bihasa sa Filipino kaya may mga awkward sentence construction at maling gamit ng salita. 
> 
> [Open po ako sa concrit at corrections!]

Gabi na. Habang nakaupo si Joven sa tabing bangko, malapit lang sa gym, naririnig niya ang mga huni ng kuliglig. Yakap niya ang kaniyang bag, bumabagsak-bagsak na ang kaniyang mata sa antok at yamot. Ngunit bago man siya makapikit, nakaramdam siya ng kalabit sa kaniyang balikat.

"Huy, Joven! Andito ka pa?"

Kahit hindi tumingin si Joven alam niyang si Vicente iyan. Sa boses at sigla pa lang, kilala na niya ang kaniyang kaibigan. Pero hindi siya lilingon kay Vicente, 'di na niya kayang labanan ang pagod at antok.

"Hmm." Nakapikit na ang mata ni Joven, nakasandal ang kaniyang ulo sa bag niya, ang huni ng mga kuliglig ay nagsilbing hele sa kaniya.

"Joven," ramdam ni Joven ang pagsimangot ni Vicente sa kaniya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit naiinis ang kaibigan niya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit naghintay siya ng limang oras para kay Vicente.

"Huy, akin na bag mo."

"Okay."

"Joven."

"Hmmm."

Hinagod ni Vicente ang kaniyang kamay sa ulo ni Joven. Nagtataka, ninilay kung bakit araw-araw siyang nakatambay dito at gabi-gabing naghihintay sa kaniya. Hindi siya tanga, naisip na niyang may gusto si Joven sa kanya pero iniisip niya na sadyang mabait lang talaga ang binata-- handang tumulong sa iba, palaging nandiyan, nagpapakopya, nangangaral.

"Uwi na tayo. Lagot na naman ako sa tatay mo." Ang tugon ni Joven ay isang tahimik na haluyhoy na si Vicente lang ang nakadinig. Bumilis ang takbo ng takbo mg kaniyang puso at agad-agad nitong tinanggal ang kamay sa ulo ni Joven. Naalala niya ang sabi ni Goyo na hindi mo dapat magugustuhan ang iyong kaibigan pero sino bang hindi mahuhulog ang loob kay Joven?

"Joven?" Ang boses ni Vicente ay mahina, marahan.

Sinandal ni Joven ang kaniyang ulo sa balikat ni Vicente at umanas, "Five minutes, please."

 

Sa gabing ito hindi iisipin ni Vicente ang sinabi ni Goyo. Hahayaan niya ang mabilis na tibok ng kaniyang puso habang pinapakinggan ang paghinga ni Joven.


End file.
